Coffee and Creams
by lil007
Summary: Bella never believed that she would find love. Destined to be single with her art and her coffee house, what she did not know is that her 'destiny' was going to transform completely...into a green eyed hunk of a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello All!_

 _Not really sure if anyone is reading this but if you are: THANK YOU! This is my first ever fan-fiction. I love feedback but please be kind._

 _A/N:_

 _I do NOT own any of these characters but the story line has all come out of my neurones._

 _So without further ado, lets begin..._

 **Chapter 1**

I was used to being on my own. Ever since I was young the ideas of a relationship freaked me out, until I met him.

This is the story of how I fell in love, and how my heart was broken and pieced back together.

 _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

 _I do NOT own any of these characters as they are from the mind of Stephenie Meyers, but the story line has all come out of my neurones._

 **To give you a bit of a overview. Bella is a 25 year old co- business owner with her lifelong friend Alice.**

 **They have a cafe that they own. But Bella did a degree in fine art.**

 **Edward is in the typical fanfic field: he is a doctor at Seattle Grace Hospital. Single of course and he's 27.**

 **To get to know them a bit better please read on :).**

 _Shall we continue, I think we shall..._

Chapter 2

My morning was like any other morning. Living with my friend from school, Alice and I began our walk in to town together, deciding not to make our usual trip to get my early morning caffeine fill. We were running late.

For five years my friend Alice and I had opened our own little business together. It was in a cute district in Seattle. Ever since we graduated from Uni we had this dream of opening our own little cute cafe.

Going about my usual routine of getting the place ready to open, I had no idea that today I was going to meet somebody who would transform my life forever.

We opened the front door, allowing the warm summers breeze to carry itself into the room. Our regular customers soon began to quickly pile in before the rush began to quite down.

Whilst manning the counter, I was in my own little world, creating some rough sketches of the next sculpture I was going to create.

Three years ago I graduated from the Royal College of Art, London, with a fine art degree.

Ideas were always wizzing around in my head, however I currently had a rare moment when I hd no customer to serve and was able to start sketching said idea down. I completely forgot my surroundings, submerged in my own little world.

That was until I heard a very amused chuckle. I lifted my head like it was on fire to meet a pair of green eyes that blazed like a pond full of life. The owner of the eyes was smirking at me and started talking.

I quickly realised that I had not heard anything he had just said, so quickly shook my head before saying

"Sorry, pardon"? I cringed inside, knowing i looked and sounded like a complete boon.

"I said 'surely a girl who draws so prettily, can most definitely make a pretty coffee'. I realise that that line doesn't sound as smooth as it did in my head"

The green eyed stranger began to blush. I smiled at his remark to his own line.

"Wow I'm sure you have all the ladies begging at your feet when you use lines like that!" I retorted in a joking way, enjoying the humour that was forming in what I was sure was going to be a cringeworthy conversation, judging by the beginning of our meeting moments earlier.

"Not as many as you think!" Mystery stranger man replied smiling. Oh my that smile could melt icebergs in the arctic sea. Bad analogy but I couldn't not notice the beauty radiating from his face as he smiled.

Not knowing what else to say, and knowing I spent slightly too long admiring his adonis smile, I tried to change the conversation

"Well, to mend your wounded heart what can I get for you?"

"Can I have a black coffee please?"

I began to make up his drink, trying not to focus to much on his watchful gaze. However instead I didn't focus too much on what I was actually doing until it was too late.

"AH SHIT" I shouted as scalding hot water missed the filter and washed with perfect aim all over my hand.

Mother fucker, I know I have a low pain threshold but burns hurt like mother fucking shit! Fact!

MSM (mystery stranger man) ran around the counter to examine my hand. I was too absorbed in the pain to make any sort of comment that he shouldn't actually be back here. I could see in my periphery that Alice had come running out the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"Fuck, right, water" MSM muttered whilst pulling me over the nearby sink.

Not being able to focus on much more that he said because of the pain. I didn't hear MSM summon over Alice, nor did I see him rush back round the counter holding a bag. What the hell was he going to do with a bag, waft the useless thing over the burnt skin until it cooled?!

A few moments later, I saw him pulling out cream, antiseptic wipes and a whole load of extensive medical supplies that no ordinary Tom, Dick or Harry would carry with him.

"Let me see, I'm a doctor".

 _to be continued..._


End file.
